Sin of the Rose
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Marluxia decides to starve himself after he realizes what he did to Vexen. Eventually, Yuffie finds him and he's taken to Aerith's where Cloud knocks some sense into him. Soon Marluxia meets Vexen. How will it end? Marvex with hints of Cleon. R and R.


Sin of the Rose

**So for those of you who have read Matters of the Heart, this is basically the same but with Marvex! *Fanfare* Whoo-hoo! So, like, read it and look forward to one with Zemyx, XigLux, and XemSai. :3**

**And be prepared for Angsty Marly! XD**

**I don't own KH, but I do own Hana. :D**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

It was cold in the damp alley, but he didn't mind; he had gotten used to the cold thanks to his blonde lover.

_No, I shouldn't call him that anymore, _he thought as he wrapped his arms tighter around his legs. _After what I did, he'll never forgive me. I don't deserve to have this new life._

His rose pink shoulder-length hair had gotten dirty over the week he had spent in the alley while his ocean blue eyes were dull and appeared as if they had no life in them. His blue jeans were torn and muddy and his pale purple T-shirt was in the same shape.

_It's because I was so obsessed with the power. I shouldn't have agreed to being the leader of C.O._

He shut his eyes as a tear slipped out.

_I'm sorry, Vexen…_

"Rawf!"

He glanced up, staring toward the alley entrance to see a yellow dog watching him, rapidly wagging its thin black tail.

The two stared at each other before the dog perked up when a feminine voice called, "Come on, Pluto! This way!"

Pluto turned only to stop and glance back at the pink-haired man before trotting away with a happy bark.

He narrowed his eyes slightly before he looked away and closed his eyes.

"Stupid dog…"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Pluto kept visiting him, coming closer every day. Frankly, he just ignore the dog and his growling stomach, deciding instead to lay on the ground with his back to Pluto and sleep the day away.

There was curious sniffing against the back of his neck before a wet tongue licked his cheek.

"Damn dog!" he turned around, glaring at Pluto who had ran out of harm's reach. He glowered for a few minutes before he turned his back to Pluto once more and plopped down, ready to go back to sleep.

"Hey, there ya are, Plu."

Pluto barked.

"Hey, mister, you okay?"

He ignored them, thinking if he didn't move, whoever it was would leave him alone.

"Leon, I think this guy needs help!"

_Just go away. _he thought. _I'm dead. Ignore me._

Someone suddenly picked him up and he gave a surprise yelp before glaring at the man who was quite easily holding him under the arms.

The man was in his early twenties, a few years younger than himself, and an inch or two taller. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes with a slanted scar going between them. He wore black jeans, a navy blue T-shirt, and had on a short-sleeved jacket.

Standing close to Pluto was a female around eighteen and few inches shorter than the brunette with shoulder-length black hair, red-brown eyes, and wore blue jean shorts and a sleeveless back shirt.

"Let me go," he growled as he struggled to free himself from the brunette's grasp. "Let me go!"

"He seems fine to me," the brown-haired man said bluntly as he dropped him and turned to leave. "Let's go back to Cid's, Yuffie."

"Aww, can't we keep him?" the girl, Yuffie, hugged him as she stared at Leon pleadingly. "Please?"

"Keep me?" he asked as he tried to push the girl away. "I am _not_ a pet."

"_What do you want me to do, Vexy? Put a leash and collar on you?"_

_"Actually, I'd kinda like that."_

"We can't just take in strays." Leon said as the man stopped trying to free himself.

"But loook," Yuffie lifted up his shirt to show his ribs. "He's starving!"

"You have no respect for people's privacy, do you?" he asked as he pulled his shirt back down and stood up. "I have no use for your help."

"See?" Leon said as the man began to walk away. "He's fine."

He had only gone a few feet when he began to feel dizzy and the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him.

"Oh, god, he's down!" Yuffie's voice yelped as his mind went blank.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was staring at a ceiling. At first he wondered how he had gotten into someone's home, but then he realized it had probably been that Yuffie girl and Leon guy that had carried him to wherever he was.

"You're awake."

He glanced beside him to see a male his age sitting in a chair across from him. The man had spiky blonde hair and blank sky blue eyes. He wore torn blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a sleeveless navy blue jacket over the shirt.

"Where am I?"

"At Aerith's house," the blonde answered. "I'm Cloud."

"…Marluxia," the pinkette slowly sat up. "I'll be going now."

"Uh-uh." Cloud put a hand on Marluxia's shoulder. "Leon said for you to stay here while you regain your strength. He said you're really emaciated and that's why you passed out."

Marluxia scowled slightly. "I don't need your help."

"Until you're able to move on your own, yes you do."

Marluxia continued his staring contest with Cloud before he finally backed down and looked away.

"They shouldn't have bothered. I don't deserve to live."

"And why do you think that?"

"I killed the one closest to me. All because I became blind with power and revenge."

"Then should I kill you?" Cloud asked as he picked up a large sword that had been resting against the wall nearby.

"Go ahead." Marluxia crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the wall. "I don't deserve this new life."

Abruptly, Cloud grabbed the front of Marluxia's shirt, his sword pointing at the pink-haired man's throat.

"You sure?"

Marluxia kept his face indifferent as he replied, "Go ahead."

The tip of the sword slammed into the wall right beside Marluxia, lightly cutting the side of his neck.

"Don't give up on yourself so easily." Cloud said as he released Marluxia and withdrew his sword. "A friend of mine once said, 'You need to have dreams and honor'."

The blonde put his forehead against the hilt of the sword.

"You need to live on for the both of you."

Marluxia watched as Cloud reattached the weapon to his back. He glanced to the side as he contemplated what Cloud had just said.

_Live on for the both of us…_he thought before he smiled a little bit.

Cloud watched him before he gave a small smirk of his own.

* * *

"Come back again!"

"How's it going?"

Marluxia stopped to see Leon and Cid standing nearby with Cloud and Yuffie off to the side.

Cid was an engineer and Leon's age. He had short blond hair and ocean blue eyes with goggles around his neck. He had on loose blue jeans with a red jacket around his waist and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Going good." Marluxia grinned as he glanced up at the store behind him which said 'Frozen Rose' in red letters with a beautiful carved rose beside the words. "People seem to like having a flower shop."

"You seem to like it." Cid chuckled and Marluxia tilted his head to the side. "Your hair. It's tied back."

"Oh, yeah." Marluxia fiddled with his hair; it had become much of a habit when he had been a Somebody and a Nobody. "I forgot."

"Well, I gotta get back to work." Cid sighed as he began to walk away, giving a wave. "Those Gummi ships ain't gonna fix themselves."

"See ya," Marluxia said as he returned the wave before he turned his attention to Leon. "And as for you,"

The pinkette held out a rose to the brunette who stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Give it to Cloud."

Leon blushed faintly as he stuttered. "Why would I give it Cloud?"

"You can't fool me. You like him and he likes you. Just give it to him."

Gradually, Leon took the flower before he began to walk toward the blonde; Yuffie had already disappeared, no doubt to bother Cid while he worked.

Marluxia sighed as he watched Leon hand the rose to the blonde, who stared at the plant skeptically before smiling a little and grabbing Leon's wrist, dragging him off somewhere.

"Like the old days," the pinkette laughed to himself as he set about watering his plants so he could close up for the day. "Axel was just as stubborn."

Marluxia stopped when he felt something tug at his jeans and glanced down to see a young girl around four with blonde hair and bi-colored eyes; her left eye was green while her right was blue.

"Well, hello there," he greeted. "What brings you here, young one?"

"I came to get a rose for my mommy," the girl explained with a grin before glancing around and whispering, "He says he doesn't like them, but when he thinks he's alone I see him touch it and talk to it."

Marluxia nodded as he crouched down. "That means he likes it. He just doesn't want to show it."

The girl giggled. "I know. Mommy's so funny."

"Here." Marluxia handed the blonde a rose. "On the house."

The girl gasped as she took the plant. "Thanks, mister!"

Marluxia sighed as he watched the girl run off.

"Mommy, look, I got a rose!"

A male sighed as he closed the notebook he had been looking through, brushing back shoulder-length platinum blonde hair.

"Hana, I told you I don't like roses."

"But the nice man gave it to me for free."

The man sighed, pushing up the glasses he wore as his green eyes landed on Marluxia and both of them froze.

"Vexen…?" Marluxia asked carefully as he gradually stood up.

"Marluxia."

Hana looked between the two, wondering how they knew each other.

After a few tense seconds, Marluxia cautiously walked closer to Vexen.

"Vexen…"

The blonde took a step back, pulling Hana behind him.

"No, don't run. I want to tell you something."

Vexen stared at Marluxia warily, but didn't move.

"I'm sorry. What happened. I was completely blinded by the power of being Superior of Castle Oblivion and my plan for overthrowing the Organization that I completely forgot about what we had. When I had realized what I had done, I felt completely horrible. Please, believe me. Forgive me for my foolish act."

Vexen turned his head to the side slightly, staring at Marluxia suspiciously, before he smiled slightly.

"I never once blamed you, Mar," the blonde shook his head. "It was neither of our faults, what happened. I guess it was bound to occur sooner or later."

"So…" Marluxia took a hopeful step closer to Vexen.

The blonde nodded as he held open his arms.

The pinkette grinned as he instantly swept Vexen up into a hug, Hana watching them curiously.

"I've been looking all over for you, Marluxia, anyhow. But I just didn't know…how I would react to seeing you again."

"I'm just glad that you have forgiven me for my sins." Marluxia closed his eyes as he hugged the blonde tightly before he looked down. "Oh, yeah. Who's the kid?"

"Hana." Vexen explained as Marluxia crouched down. "I adopted her."

Marluxia looked at the blonde skeptically, knowing how Vexen felt about taking in strays.

"I know. I felt lonely so I adopted her to keep me company."

"Hmm…" Marluxia patted Hana's head, the girl smiling up at him, before he smiled himself. "Well, now it'll be the three of us."

Marluxia stood up, picking Hana up in one arm as he wrapped his other arm around Vexen.

"So no one will have to feel lonely anymore."

* * *

**Nehee, sorry, I had to put Hana in there. :3 This time she's adopted instead of Vexy being the mommy. :) I also put a Cleon hint in there too. XD**

**Anyway, the next one I might get up will possibly be the Zemyx one, but don't bet on it. I'll try to get them up as soon as possible.**

**Read and Review, please. :)**


End file.
